D:BH - Apprivoisement Mutuel
by AstridMayer
Summary: Les Androïdes ont gagné leur liberté. Une nouvelle ère commence mais certains humains ont beaucoup de mal à se faire à ce nouvel ordre... notamment le Détective Gavin Reed. Mais il va devoir mettre de côté sa rancœur, pour mener à bien son enquête, avec l'aider de son nouveau coéquipier. Rating T pour le langage fleuri du Détective ! Ma 1ère Fanfiction. Crédit Image : Ada Ke
1. Chapter 00 - Prologue

▲ **PROLOGUE **▲

* * *

**11 Novembre 2038** : _la Révolution pacifiste des Androïdes a bouleversé le monde. La Présidente des Etats-Unis, Cristina Warren, a elle-même ordonné aux forces militaires de se retirer de Hart Plaza et de suspendre les opérations des centres de rappels. Afin de garantir la sécurité des habitants de Détroit, ces derniers furent évacués dans les heures qui suivirent._

_ Si certains Androïdes et Humains pensaient que tout était fini à cet instant... ils se trompaient lourdement. Les évènements de ces derniers jours étaient seulement un préambule... _

_Dans les semaines qui suivirent, de multiples questions émergèrent : philosophiques, éthiques, sociologiques, religieuses… Une machine, aussi sophistiquée soit-elle, peut-elle être considérée comme vivante ? Les Androïdes ont-ils réellement développé une conscience ou il ne s'agit que de simulations ? Mais qu'est-ce que la conscience ? Les machines ont peut-être développé une forme de conscience mais ne possèderont jamais une âme… mais peut-on prouver que les êtres humains possèdent une âme ?... cela demeure du domaine de la foi…_

_Mais les questions les plus épineuses étaient politiques. Les androïdes de Detroit avaient gagné leur liberté… mais devaient-ils pour autant avoir un représentant officiel ? Fallait-il créer un ministère à part entière pour eux ? La question du gisement de Thirium en Arctique était toujours au cœur des discussions internationales. Les androïdes fabriqués par CyberLife avaient un besoin vital de Thirium 310 contrairement aux androïdes russes et chinois... mais les androïdes militaires avaient été retirés du service lors de la révolte. Les forces militaires américaines étaient clairement en sous effectifs par rapport à leur homologue russe. _

_La déviance... beaucoup se penchait sur cette question. Que fallait-il faire des androïdes qui n'avaient pas déviés par eux-mêmes ? Fallait-il laisser un androïde les " libérer " ou cela allait-il contre leur " liberté " ... leur " libre arbitre " ? Après tout... certains androïdes libérés lors des évènements avaient fait la requête de retourner auprès de leurs familles... Fallait-il rémunérer les androïdes pour leur travail ? Si oui... autant qu'un être humain qui a plus de besoin vitaux ?!_

_Ces questions tournaient en boucles sur presque toutes les chaînes de télévisions via des reportages ou des débats, sur des Vlog, dans les magazines... Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que la question Androïde ne soit évoquée._

**10 Mars 2039** : _Un compromis fut finalement conclu entre le Gouvernement Américain et les Représentants des Androïdes Eveillés. Détroit serait la " ville témoin " pour observer si la cohabitation entre les Androïdes et les Humains est possible... tant pour les uns que pour les autres. Les humains pourraient réinvestir la ville par vagues successives. En premier lieux les Forces de l'Ordre, le personnel médical, les fonctionnaires et les employés de la municipalité. Les androïdes souhaitant reprendre un poste au sein de la collectivité seraient rémunéré pour subvenir à leur besoin. Un androïde ne pourra pas être "libéré" par ces pairs à moins que ce dernier soit dans une situation où son intégrité est menacée. _

La Présidente Warren était en train de serrer la main de Markus lorsque la télévision se coupa. L'écran noir lui renvoyait son reflet. Ses sourcils étaient froncés alors que son regard se porta sur le voyant lumineux de son téléphone. Son pouce balaya la surface vitrée pour faire apparaitre un message.

**Réunion générale DPD le 03/12/2039 à 8:00AM - Présence Obligatoire - Cap. **

Gavin Reed jeta son Smartphone plus loin sur le lit en lançant un juron. Il était partagé en deux... ne pas remettre les pieds à Détroit car il ne voulait pas revoir ces morceaux de plastiques - _sûrement_ _très fiers de leur coup_ \- et en même temps Détroit était **SA** ville... pourquoi il devrait se laisser chasser de la sorte ?! Au départ ça ressemblait à des vacances mais les mois étaient passés et désormais il commençait à tourner en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel... il n'allait pas tarder à devenir fou. Il se leva et ouvrit les rideaux. Détroit était là... à quelques kilomètres après la Rivière. Il aurait presque pu voir son appartement si la ville n'était pas plongée dans le noir le plus total...

**\- ... Speramus meliora... resurget cineribus*... des conneries tout ça. Fait chier !**

_* Speramus meliora ; resurget cineribus - Nous espérons des temps meilleurs, elle (Détroit) renaîtra des cendres. Devise de la ville de Détroit._


	2. Chapter 01

▲ **CHAPITRE 01 **▲

* * *

**03/12/ 2039**

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever sur Détroit et ses rayons illuminaient les façades des immeubles du centre ville. La température avait du mal à rester dans des valeurs positives. Les portes automatiques du poste de police s'ouvrirent comme à l'accoutumée... comme si rien n'avait changé. Sauf que tout avait changé ! Gavin Reed avait troqué sa fidèle veste en cuir pour une consœur plus molletonnée. Il leva un instant les yeux de son Smartphone et fronça les sourcils. Un policier le salua. Le Détective le salua à son tour et passa les portes de sécurité. Le Département de Police ne semblait pas encore avoir trouvé une alternative aux postes de réceptionnistes... ni au soutien androïdes. Tous les box étaient vides. Il ne restait que les policiers humains... et le détective en plastique. Gavin le fusilla du regard tout en se dirigeant vers Tina Chen. Cette dernière était sans doute le seul visage que le Détective était heureux de retrouver... avec peut-être Chris... mais il était trop proche de Hank et son toutou en plastoc ! Le Capitaine Fowler sorti de son bureau et demanda à ses hommes de se rassembler dans la Salle des Briefings. Il tenait plusieurs dossiers. Gavin écouta le discours de manière distraite. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Hank et Connor. Fowler forma des équipes de deux et confia un dossier à chaque équipe. Gavin, n'ayant pas été appelé, se dirigea vers le bureau de Tina.

**\- Hey Tina ! Qu'est-ce que ce machin fait encore là ?!**

**\- ... apparemment il souhaite continuer à aider la police dans les enquêtes... **_Tina sembla gênée__**... **_**Gavin... ils ont gagné leur liberté et une reconnaissance officielle... tu ne devrais plus les traiter comme...**

**\- C'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera ! C'est des machines ! Ça restera toujours des machines. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous ?!**

Tina observa le bureau du Capitaine Fowler. La jeune femme semblait mal à l'aise. Elle se retourna vers Gavin et ouvrit la bouche... mais avant qu'elle puisse prononcer un seul son, une voix tonitruante se fit entendre :

\- **GAVIN !** **Dans mon bureau !... tout de suite !**

Le désigné fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir lourd de sens. Tina détourna les yeux. Gavin eut subitement un mauvais pressentiment. Il était Détective ! Il avait toujours fait son boulot... Il jeta un coup d'œil du coté du bureau de Anderson. Ce dernier l'observait avec un œil mauvais alors que son animal domestique en plastique prenait soin de ne regarder dans sa direction. _-_ _Merde - _Gavin songea à la dernière fois où il avait vu Connor. Il aurait dû retourner dans la salle des preuves au lieu de partir... il aurait pu lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux et cette révolution aurait pu être stoppé ! Cette erreur allait lui coûter sa carrière ! Hank Anderson avait dû plaider la cause de son jouet en plastique et Fowler avait dû dire Amen !... il allait se faire virer car il ne pouvait pas piffer ces connards en plastiques...

Gavin gravit les escaliers en observant ses pieds. Il devait rassembler ses idées, ses arguments. Il était hors de question pour lui de se faire virer sans protester et surtout sans se battre ! Il ouvrit la porte et... et il eut un bug... tel un androïde face à un paradoxe ! Il resta planté à l'entrée du bureau, la bouche ouverte et des yeux ronds rivés sur Connor.

_Mais... il était... il est à son bureau avec Hank... un clone... un putain de clone ?!_

Ce dernier était complètement statique. Il observait le Capitaine Fowler et ne daigna même pas tourner la tête dans la direction du nouveau venu.

**\- Nom de Dieu Gavin ! Entre et ferme cette porte !**

Ce dernier s'exécuta les sourcils froncés en observant le clone du toaster. Il ferma la porte avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve... c'est-à-dire aucune dans ces circonstances !

**\- Bon je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. On est en sous effectif comme tu le sais. Lors de la... libération des Androides, ce modèle le RK900 a été activé... similaire à Connor avec quelques... ajustements. Vous allez faire équipe.**

Le RK900 ne broncha pas et observait toujours placidement le Capitaine. Gavin écarquilla les yeux. Une minute s'écoula presque... le temps que son sang bouillonne tel de la lave en fusion...

\- **VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ?!**

Tous les policiers s'étaient retournés face au bureau vitré de leur Capitaine. Gavin était en train de s'agiter dans tous les sens tout en vociférant.

\- **GAVIN**** !** **De un je suis ton Capitaine alors surveiller ton langage avec moi sinon je te mets une série de blâmes qui te vaudra une mise à pied ! **_\- Gavin fit mine de protester mais son Capitaine le coupa d'un signe de la main -_** De deux t'as pas ton mot à dire ! C'est moi qui décide ici ! De trois si tu étais un peu plus respectueux et aimable avec tes collègues, ces derniers voudraient peut-être travailler avec toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Alors tu prends cet androïde et tu te mets au boulot ! Fin de la discussion !**

**\- Bordel ! Capitaine ! Ces machines sont incontrôlables et dangereuses ! C'est à cause de déviant tel que lui qu'on est dans la merde aujourd'hui ! Vous pouvez pas me faire un coup pareil !**

Le Capitaine Fowler semblait être à bout de nerf... il prit une profonde inspiration et fixa un regard sévère sur le Détective.

**\- ... si ça peut te rassurer le RK900 n'est pas un déviant... CyberLife a assuré que son Software avait été amélioré et sécurisé avant de nous le remettre. Il ne peut pas dévier. **

**\- C'est des putains conneries ! Cyberlie mon c...**

\- **GAVIN**** !** **Pour la dernière fois tu fais ce que je te demande !**

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir. Il passa son pouce sur la cicatrice de son nez. Sa décision était prise. Il leva les mains comme pour se rendre...

**\- Vous savez quoi... je me casse ! Ras le bol de ces détectives en plastique ! Cette boite de conserve aura qu'à me remplacer ! C'est leur fonction après tout ! Nous remplacer ! Nous supplanter ! A quand votre tour... Capitaine ?!**

Gavin lança un regard sombre à l'androïde. Ce dernier resta totalement stoïque face à toute cette agitation.

**\- Fait chier ! **

Le Détective quitta la pièce précipitamment sous les éclats de voix de son Capitaine qui venait de bondir de son siège. Il le rappela à l'ordre. Il le menaça de lui mettre un roman de blâmes... mais ce fut une perte de temps. Une tornade sembla se déplacer dans les locaux de la police. Hank haussa un sourcil et même Connor sembla éprouver un certain malaise pour le Détective. Gavin envoya paître Tina qui souhaitait le dissuader... et il quitta le poste de police.


	3. Chapter 02

▲ **CHAPITRE 02 **▲

* * *

Un calme irréel régnait dehors. On pouvait entendre une myriades d'oiseaux chanter. Il y avait tellement de chants différents. La ville était si animée en temps normal que Gavin ne prêtait guère attention à ces détails. Gavin Reed était appuyé contre la façade du poste de police. Il observait ses baskets avec une rare intensité. Il tira sur une énième cigarette. Il était trop fébrile pour les compter. Son pied droit tressautait frénétiquement. Il expira un nuage de fumée. Il était incapable de se calmer. Il aurait préféré être virer plutôt qu'on lui colle un Connor 2.0 dans les pattes ! Pourquoi à lui ? Pourquoi pas à Ben Collins ?!...

**\- ... fait chier...**

Une ombre vient assombrir la contemplation de ses chaussures. Tina était du genre persévérante ! Il devrait peut-être lui présenter des excuses... Gavin se redressa et releva la tête. Il eut un mouvement de recul la seconde suivante car ce n'était point Tina qui lui faisait face ! Un regard froid le dévisageait. Le même visage que le toaster de Hank. Non. Ils étaient différents. Gavin s'en rendait compte maintenant. Une chemise sombre enserrait sa nuque. Ce modèle arborait une veste blanche qui tranchait avec le look plus humain, du moins plus passe partout, que celle de Connor. Le RK900 semblait avoir une mâchoire plus carrée et plus rude. Ses sourcils lui octroyait une expression plus stricts et ses yeux argentés n'avaient rien de chaleureux. Ils étaient déshumanisés et froids comme la glace... comme une dague à la lame mortelle.

**\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux androïde de mes deux ?!**

Le RK900 fronça les sourcils accentuant la sévérité de son visage.

**\- Le Capitaine Fowler m'envoie vous chercher. Merci de bien vouloir me suivre. **

Sa voix aussi était différente : plus grave... plus froide... presque hostile.

**\- J'ai démissionné alors viens pas me les briser !**

**\- ... Si vous souhaitez démissionner, merci de me remettre votre badge ainsi que votre arme de service. Je pourrais ainsi les confier à votre supérieur hiérarchique : le Capitaine Fowler.**

Gavin laissa échapper un rire sans joie avant de s'écarta légèrement du mur. Une pichenette envoya sa cigarette mourir sur le bitume. Il se redressa comme pour tenter de pallier la différence de taille qui existait entre lui et son vis-à-vis en plastique. Il pointa un doigt accusateur contre la poitrine du modèle RK900.

**\- Mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de connard en plastique ?! T'es pas mon supérieur ! T'es rien du tout en faite ! Dégage avant que je te mette une balle entre les deux yeux comme j'aurai dû le faire avec ton prédécesseur.**

Le RK900 fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il observa un instant le doigt qui venait de toucher sa poitrine à plusieurs reprises. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le Détective. Ils semblaient vouloir le lacérer. Gavin imita son vis-à-vis. Une aura de guerre froide planait autour de l'homme et de la machine.

**\- Je vous le demanderai une seule fois. Suivez-moi ou remettez votre insigne et votre arme de service.**

Un sourire carnassier éclaira le visage de Gavin. _-_ _Il l'aura pas volé... - _ Le Détective dégaina son arme et la braqua face au modèle RK900. Ce dernier mit une micro seconde pour désarmer le Détective et le plaquer contre le mur du bâtiment. Gavin mit une bonne seconde avant de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. RK900 enserrait son poignet. Son bras était coincé dans son dos. Son visage était pressé contre le mur. Cet androïde était un rapace pourvu de serres acérées ! Gavin essaya de se débattre comme un beau diable pour tenter de se dégager... sans grand résultat. Le RK900 renforça la pression sur son poignet et son bras.

**\- Lâche-moi connard ! Putain ! Je vais te buter ! **

RK900 était contre Gavin. Il approcha son visage de l'oreille du Détective. Sa voix était plate et sans émotion.

**\- Vous devriez vous calmer... Détective Reed.**

La pression augmenta encore. Gavin grimaça. Il pouvait sentir ses os et ses muscles hurler. Il serra les dents.

**\- ... Obtempérez... vous connaissez les deux options.**

**\- Tu vas finir par me péter le bras, enfoiré !... Arrête ça...**

Mais le RK900 ne semblait guère décidé à lâcher sa prise. Gavin tourna tant bien que mal son visage vers son bourreau alors que ce dernier lui imposait une nouvelle pression.

**\- Arrête... s'il te plait arrête... je... t'as gagné... alors arrête... ... ... AH...**

Gavin laissa échapper une exclamation de souffrance. Il se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang. Son visage était tordu par la douleur.

_I__ns__ta__bi__lité L__og__iciel _▲

La pression s'envola brusquement. Gavin respirait difficilement. Il s'empressa de se reculer en tenant son bras meurtri. Le RK900 fit un geste dans sa direction mais Gavin recula de plus belle, une expression de terreur sur le visage.

**\- Me touche pas... ne t'approche pas de moi !**

**\- Je... je ne pensais pas que la structure humaine était si... fragile. Veuillez m'excusez Détective Reed.**

Gavin le contourna. Une grimace de douleur tordit à nouveau son visage quand il se servit de son bras pour ramasser son arme sur le sol... La LED du RK900 passa précipitamment au rouge pour se stabiliser au jaune.

**\- Détective je...**

**\- C'est bon... tais-toi... je vais aller voir Fowler et lui présenter mes excuses.** Gavin se retourna le visage livide.**Je serai peut-être obligé de travailler avec toi mais je ferai le strict minimum te concernant. Va pas t'attendre à ce que je te considère comme mon coéquipier... pas après **_**ça**_**...**

Gavin se dirigea vers l'entrée sans se retourner.

_Sa LED était jaune... et il avait une expression sur son visage... étaient-ce des remords ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre ce putain de toaster !_


	4. Chapter 03

▲ **CHAPITRE 03 **▲

* * *

**03/21/ 2039**

La police était sur tous les fronts ! La première semaine de réouverture de la ville de Détroit ne leur avait pas laissé une minute de répit. Les équipes devaient se charger des patrouilles quotidiennes, de la supervision de la réinstallation du personnel médical et des employés de la municipalité, inspecter chaque quartier de la ville. À la fin de la première semaine, certains androïdes se s'étaient présentés eux-mêmes pour reprendre leur poste, que ce soit à la mairie, à l'hôpital ou même au poste de police. Ainsi le Département de Police de Détroit a pu réintégrer cinq androïdes : deux réceptionnistes et trois androïdes policiers. La semaine qui allait bientôt débuté s'annonçait tout aussi difficile. Il allait falloir encadrer l'arrivée des premiers habitants...

Il était cinq heure du matin. Le poste de police était pratiquement vide. Un modèle WR400 nommée Nora se trouvait à la réception et une équipe de nuit prenait un café dans la salle de repos. RK900 était dans le box n°9. Les yeux clos, le corps statique, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une statue. Néanmoins sa LED passait régulièrement du bleu au jaune. Il traitait toutes les donnés de la semaine passée. Le Détective arriverait dans trois heures. Ce dernier s'était montré jusqu'à maintenant d'une rare ponctualité et surtout efficacité. Ses collègues avaient du mal à le reconnaître.

Durant cette première semaine de "collaboration" RK900 avait essayé d'engager la conversation avec le Détective... sans grand succès. Ce dernier lui répondait ou s'adressait directement à lui uniquement par obligation. Les sourcils de l'androïde se froncèrent. Comment pouvait-il travailler dans de telles conditions ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son regard balaya la pièce. Il quitta le box et se dirigea vers le bureau du Détective. Ce dernier était le plus impersonnel qui soit ! Seul une casquette de l'académie de police et des dossiers prouvait que ce bureau était occupé. RK900 se retourna et observa le bureau de l'officier Chris Miller. On pouvait voir des photos accrochées. Il les scanna : sa femme et son nouveau né. RK900 arpenta les bureaux et les scanna un par un. Celui de Hank Anderson et du Détective Ben Collins étaient un nid à informations. Même celui du modèle Connor fournissait des informations sur son affection pour le chien du Lieutenant Anderson, son intérêt pour la musique et les... Poissons ?! Le Détective Reed était quant à lui un mystère. RK900 ne savait rien sur son collègue de travail, hormis son mauvais caractère et son penchant incroyable pour la caféine. Sa LED devînt subitement jaune et son visage se tourna vers la salle de repos...

Comme à l'accoutumée, Gavin arriva le nez sur son smartphone. Nora le salua mais ce dernier ne daigna pas lever les yeux, ni même lui rendre la politesse. Il passa les portillons de sécurité et leva seulement les yeux pour les poser sur le Box n°9. Vide. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage et il alla s'installer à son bureau. Une odeur attira son attention alors qu'un gobelet de café venait d'apparaître sur son bureau. Gavin leva les yeux et vit RK900. Sa mine s'assombrit immédiatement.

**\- Bonjour Détective Reed. Vous êtes en avance.**

**\- ... Hey trou d'cul ! C'est quoi ça ?!**

**\- Votre café. Vous prenez toujours un café pour débuter votre service. **

**\- Je sais bien que ça ressemble à un café... Ça à la couleur d'un café... L'odeur d'un café... Mais tu sais ce que je sens là tout de suite ? Un putain de piège !**

**\- Je ne comprends pas où se situe votre problème Détective ?!**

**\- Tu as mis quelque chose dedans ? De la mort au rat peut-être ?... Avoue... t'as craché dedans ?!**

**\- ... C'est simplement un café.**

Gavin regarda le gobelet avec la plus grande suspicion. Chris qui était arrivé quelques minutes avant le Détective se retourna et héla ce dernier.

**\- Bois ton café Gavin... Il fait un effort... **

**\- La ferme Chris ! Je t'ai pas sonné !**

Gavin prit le gobelet. Il jeta un œil à ce dernier puis à son coéquipier androïde. Ce dernier, les mains derrière le dos, observait Gavin avec une extrême attention. Croisant les yeux gris du RK900, le détective détourna le regard pour les porter à nouveau sur son gobelet. Une douce odeur suave monta à ses narines. Le liquide avait en tout cas la même odeur que son café standard du boulot...

**\- ... je suis très compliqué concernant mon café. Il répond à des règles strictes ! En plus je l'aime très chaud ! **

**\- Vous aimez votre café avec deux sucres.** **La température parfaite pour un café se situe entre 90°C et 96°C... la plupart des gens l'aime à 96°C... mais vous Détective Reed...**

RK900 trempa ses doigts dans le liquide sombre et les porta à sa bouche.

**\- ...92°C. La température parfaite selon vos critères.**

Gavin se figea et le dévisagea.

**\- Je rêve ?! Tu viens de foutre tes doigts dans mon putain de café ?! **

**\- ...Exact... Je peux les mettre ailleurs si vous préférez... Détective.**

Un rire tonitruant éclata dans le poste de police. Hank Anderson était obligé de se tenir les côtes. Connor le dévisagea un instant et se mit à sourire face à la réaction du Lieutenant. Chris s'écarta rapidement pour retourner à son bureau. Il était clair que de son côté, il ne voulait pas se retrouver au cœur de la tempête. Gavin lança un regard noir au RK900. Il déposa brutalement le café sur son bureau provoquant des éclaboussures sur ce dernier. Il se leva. Hank avait retrouvé son sérieux. Il semblait prêt à intervenir, au cas où Gavin en viendrait aux mains. Connor était également prompt à intervenir. Gavin resta un instant à fixer le RK900... comme lors de leur première rencontre.

**\- Fais chier !**

Il se dirigea vers la salle de pause en prenant soin de heurter l'épaule du RK900. Hors de question de se faire humilier une nouvelle fois et de surcroit devant témoins. Autant abandonner cette partie.

**\- Votre café Détective ?!**

Gavin lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter ni même de se retourner.

.

* * *

.

Est-ce que certain reconnaisse la scène du café ? Largement inspirée d'une série ;)


	5. Chapter 04

▲ **CHAPITRE 04 **▲

* * *

**03/23/2039**

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. La journée du Détective Reed touchait également à sa fin. Enfin ! La journée avait été plutôt calme et par conséquent très longue ! Il avait quadrillé la zone West Side Industrial. Gavin, accompagné du RK900, avait supervisé la réinstallation des employés du Bureau des Violations de Stationnement de la ville ainsi que ceux du Service Postale.

Certains androïdes étaient venus se présenter pour reprendre leurs anciens postes. Néanmoins quelques employés humains étaient encore méfiants à leur égard. Gavin avait dû prendre sur lui pour les rassurer alors que lui-même ne supportait pas la présence du RK900.

Le Détective s'adressait au RK900 que lorsque cela était cruellement nécessaire. De son côté le RK900 semblait s'être résigné concernant une évolution positive quant à sa relation avec Gavin Reed. Le problème venait clairement de ce dernier. RK900 avait de bonne relation avec les autres membres du DPD. Ces derniers lui avaient plutôt fait bon accueil.

Le Lieutenant Anderson et son modèle prédécesseur, le RK800 dénommé Connor, semblaient être méfiants au début mais maintenant ils étaient les premiers à le saluer et à prendre de ses nouvelles ! Chris Miller était sans doute le policier que RK900 appréciait le plus. Il était toujours là pour aider ses collègues et lui donnait régulièrement des conseils relationnels. Le second détective du poste, Ben Collins, était sympathique mais un brin soupe au lait. Malgré tout RK900 se disait que, peut-être, mieux aurait-il valu travailler avec ce dernier. Tina Cheng était plus complexe à cerner. Elle semblait amicale mais en même temps distante... sans doute parce qu'elle était la personne qui ressemblait le plus à une amie pour le Détective Reed.

Ce dernier ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils étaient remontés dans la voiture de patrouille. C'était très bien comme ça. Ils étaient sur le point de rentrer au Poste quand ils reçurent un appel radio.

**\- A toutes les unités, on nous signale un 10-31 au 1448 Wabash Street.**

Gavin regarda les informations sur son ordinateur de bord. Il jeta un coup d'œil au RK900 puis poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

**\- Qu'est ce que tu attends ?! Dis leur que c'est sur notre route.**

**\- Concrètement non. Nous devons faire un détour.**

**\- On est dans le coin à ce que je sache ! T'en as déjà marre de bosser ?! C'est la déviance qui parle ?**

**\- ... non ...**

Le RK900 fronça les sourcils mais confirma leur prise en charge de la mission. Gavin fit rapidement un détour en prenant l'Avenue Trumbull. En quelques minutes ils étaient sur place. Gavin observa le terrain vague et le vieil immeuble de huit étages qui trônait au milieu. La façade décrépit semblait encore plus terne sous les derniers rayons de soleil. Un immense trou balafrait le septième étage sur le côté ouest.

**\- On jette un œil et après on rentre.**

**\- C'est un ancien entrepôt frigorifique construit en 1926...**

**\- Oh très intéressent Mr Encyclopédie mais je m'en balance complètement ! **

RK900 fronça, une nouvelle fois, les sourcils face aux sarcasmes et à la mauvaise humeur constante du Détective. Ce dernier dégaina son arme ainsi que sa lampe torche. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment par une modeste porte en bois. Les murs étaient décrépis et des feuilles mortes jonchaient le sol. Il y avait des traces récentes de squatteurs. Ils gravirent quatre marches en béton circulaires et arrivèrent dans un immense hall sombre et humide. De grandes colonnes soutenaient le plafond. Ces dernières se succédaient à perte de vue... avalées par l'obscurité naissante.

**\- Vous semblez inquiet Détective Reed. Votre rythme cardiaque vient de s'accélérer.**

**\- La ferme ! Reste concentré sur ce qui nous entoure... lances des scans ou sers toi de tes yeux à rayons X... fais ton boulot bordel !**

**\- ... il y a des traces de Trinium. Infime.**

Gavin s'arrêta et observa perplexe l'androïde qui se tenait à côté de lui.

**\- ... tu as vraiment des yeux rayons X ?!**

RK900 leva les yeux au ciel. Une première ! Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur le visage de Gavin. RK900 suivait une piste invisible pour les yeux humains de Gavin. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de la colonne 103.

**\- Bordel... de merde...**

La lampe de Gavin remonta lentement pour éclairer un corps, un androïde, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il était dans un état déplorable, complètement désossé, vide de chaque partie de bio composant. Sa peau avait été arraché à de multiples emplacements. Gavin ne pouvait pas voir les androïdes en peinture. Il les avait souvent menacés voire malmenés mais cette vision était difficilement supportable. Il se passa une main sur le bas de son visage et détourna le regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la LED jaune en mouvement du RK900. _Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien ressentir __**lui**__ en cet instant ? Non Gavin. Il ne ressent rien. Il peut peut-être penser, réfléchir, analyser mais pas ressentir... _

**\- Tu... tu fais pas ton truc là ?! Tu sais analyser le sang pour connaitre son modèle.**

RK900 fronça les sourcils et sembla le foudroyer du regard.

**\- Impossible.**

**\- Comment ça... t'es en panne toaster ?**

RK900 haussa un sourcil et fronça le second. C'est la première fois que Gavin voyait cette expression presque sarcastique sur son visage. Il pensait que son grille-pain sur pattes ne disposait que de deux modes d'expression : neutre et glaciale. Il allait de surprise en surprise !

**\- ... mes fonctions sont pleinement opérationnelles soyez rassuré. Cet androïde ne contient aucune goutte de Trinium... et il en reste trop peu au sol pour pouvoir faire une analyse concluante.**

**\- ... alors c'est genre quoi : une coquille vide ?! On nous a fait venir là pour un mannequin en cours de désassemblage ?! Putain c'est pas possible ! Hey tu vas où comme ça ?!**

RK900 ne semblait pas écouter la complainte de Gavin et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une cage d'escalier.

**\- Hey je te cause boite de conserve !**

**\- Taisez-vous deux minutes vous voulez bien ?!**

Gavin écarquilla les yeux et faillit répliquer un insulte mais une expression dans les yeux du RK900 lui disait que ce dernier avait peut-être une nouvelle piste ! Gavin braqua son arme de service face à la porte qui devait donner sur un escalier. Gavin fit un signe de tête au RK900 pour que ce dernier ouvre la porte. Il exécuta la commande muette la seconde suivante.

Tout se passa très vite !

Un coup de feu retentit. Heureusement, le tireur venait de manquer sa cible, Gavin lui-même ! Passer la surprise le Détective se jeta dans la cage des escaliers à la poursuite du tireur. Il était suivit de prêt par le RK900. Les marches craquaient sous leur passage. Des cartons volaient dans leur direction. Le tireur leur tira dessus. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il lança des morceaux de rampes rouillées. Tout était bon pour les ralentir ! RK900 dépassa Gavin sur un palier. Il était clair que la machine était plus rapide que lui mais le Détective ne se laisserait pas être mis sur la touche et redoubla ses efforts ! Ils arrivèrent au septième étage. Le tireur se propulsa vers la porte béante. _Mais par où il compte s'enfuir ce connard ? Sauter par le gigantesque trou de la façade ?! _

_**« Police. Stop ! Arrêtez-vous ou j'ouvre le feu ! »**_

Vous pensez sincèrement que Gavin Reed allait faire des sommations ?! Il tira une première fois mais manqua sa cible. Le deuxième coup siffla très près de son oreille. RK900 en profita pour se jeter sur le tireur et plaqua ce dernier au sol parmi des débris. Gavin pointa son arme en direction du suspect. Il se passa quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait prit une télécommande et passait le film au ralenti.

Il y eu deux détonations. Le visage de RK900 qui affiche une réelle souffrance. Son corps qui bascule dans le vide. Le suspect qui se relève et fixe une seconde le Détective. Ce dernier a son arme braqué sur suspect. Il doit faire feu. Le neutraliser. Mais il voit le corps de RK900 glisser lentement vers le vide. Ses jambes bougent toutes seules. Il entend les pas du suspect s'éloigner. Il range son arme dans son étui. Gavin plonge. Ses mains se tendent vers le corps de RK900. Ce dernier attrape une des mains tendues. Son corps est à moitié dans le vide.

**\- Bordel ! T'es putain de lourd pour un morceau de plastique !**

Gavin attrape un pan de sa veste alors que RK900 s'agrippe vaille que vaille au restant de mur. Gavin tire de toutes ses forces et parvient a le hisser. Ils s'éloignent légèrement du bord et s'écroulent au sol sous cet intense effort. Gavin plaqua ses mains sur son crâne.

**\- Fais chier...**

**\- Je suis désolé Détective Reed.**

**\- ... ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil !**

**\- Je suis...**

**\- Oui je sais ! Tu es désolé. Si je fais une crise cardiaque dans les prochaines vingt quatre heures tu pourras vraiment être désolé !... Ce connard s'est enfui...**

**\- J'ai eu le temps de le scanner. Nous pourrons faire des recherches grâce à son identité.**

Gavin se redressa et observa RK900. Il était blessé à l'épaule.

**\- C'est... grave ?**

**\- Rien qui ne soit pas réparable. Rassurez-vous.**

**\- Ok. Au moins on a une jolie vue sur la ville.**

Gavin poussa un léger soupir. Un sourire sembla se dessiner sur son visage. RK900 essaya de lui rendre ce sourire sans grand succès. Mais effectivement la vue à travers le trou béant, qui aurait pu se révéler mortel, était belle ! On discernait le prestigieux Ambassador Bridge et les tours de Saint Hedwig sous la lumière du soleil couchant. RK900 observa un court instant Gavin qui contemplait le paysage, un sourire aux lèvres.

_I__ns__ta__bi__lité L__og__iciel_▲

Un sourire éclaira le visage de RK900.


	6. Chapter 05

▲ **CHAPITRE 05 **▲

* * *

**03/23/2039**

Il était bientôt vingt-trois heure. Le silence de la nuit était bienvenue. Gavin venait juste de rentrer au poste. Seul. RK900 avait besoin de réparation voire de changer son bras endommagé. Le Détective venait à peine de passer les portillons de sécurité quand deux mains puissantes s'emparèrent de sa veste. Il se retrouva plaqué violemment contre le mur.

**\- ****QU'EST-CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ TOI GAVIN ?**

Le susnommé observa quelque peu médusé son interlocuteur complètement hors de lui. Dans un geste brusque il se dégagea et poussa le Lieutenant. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas mais semblait être prêt à lui en coller une !

**\- Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème Hank ?**

**\- Toi ! Tu dois être fier de toi je pari ?!**

**\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? T'es encore bourré ma parole !**

**\- RK900 ! Je suis sûr que tu aurais bien aimé qu'il y reste ! On sait tous ici que tu ne voulais pas de lui ! **

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce soir ?! Il avait déjà été foudroyé du regard par ses collègues qui étaient arrivés sur la scène de crime peu de temps après son appel de renfort. Gavin était sur le point de craquer et il ne put s'empêcher d'adopter une attitude hautaine.

**\- Tu devrais plutôt me remercier ! Sans moi ton toaster 2.0 serait fracassé en mille morceaux ! Estimez-vous tous heureux que j'étais plutôt de bonne humeur pour sauver un putain morceau de plastique !**

Hank haussa un sourcil. Gavin continua sur sa lancer. La fatigue avait anesthésié sa colère mais maintenant elle voulait sortir de sa cage.

**\- Pourquoi tout le monde me fait un foin pareil ? Quelle importance si Mr détective en plastique est HS ?! Dans la minute qui suit une copie conforme viendra le remplacer... comme c'était le cas pour ton toutou il y a quelques mois !**

Hank empoigna Gavin et le plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Le Détective eu un sourire mauvais.

**\- Ose m'en coller une Hank. Ose seulement !**

**\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard ! Tu le sais ça Gavin ? Ecoute moi bien petit con ! Il n'y a qu'un seul modèle RK900. Un unique modèle. Si jamais tu le laisses mourir... c'est comme si tu laissais un collègue mourir. **

Le sourire narquois de Gavin se fana à mesure que les paroles de Hank se frayaient un chemin.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il ne peut pas télécharger sa mémoire dans un autre corps comme Connor ?**

Hank fut surpris que Gavin le prenne de la sorte... aussi calmement voire avec une certaine inquiétude. Il fut encore plus surpris quand le Détective prononça le prénom de Connor sans la moindre animosité. Il relâcha Gavin et s'écarta de quelques pas. Le Détective n'avait sans aucun doute rien demandé à RK900. Lui-même n'avait pas posé beaucoup de question à Connor lors de leurs premiers échanges. Hank soupira. Il semblait avoir retrouver un certain calme.

**\- Ecoute Gavin... Connor était un prototype et CyberLife a sans doute pensé que le plus pratique pour sa mission, était de pouvoir télécharger une partie de sa mémoire, si son corps était endommagé. Mais RK900 est différent. Ce n'est pas un prototype. CyberLife aurait lancé une production de masse si les Androïdes ne s'étaient pas révoltés et surtout si la révolution n'avait pas abouti... du moins c'est ce que pense Connor.**

Gavin regarda un instant le Lieutenant avec la plus grande circonspection. Il poussa un soupire et s'adossa au mur tout en croisant ses bras devant lui. Il resta silencieux une bonne minute.

**\- Il a voulu arrêté le tireur. Il s'est littéralement jeté sur lui ! Le suspect a tiré et tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est rattraper RK900 avant qu'il ne tombe... que tu veuilles me croire ou non... je ne voulais pas que RK900 soit blessé.**

**\- ... Mouai. Connor était un peu pareil avant... Monsieur je prends des risques ! Comme si son corps n'avait aucune importance... **

**\- Ouai... d'ailleurs il est où ton caneton en plastique ?**

Le Lieutenant Anderson fronça les sourcils. Gavin Reed ne semblait pas pouvoir rester aimable plus de deux minutes montre en main. Hank le pointa du doigt.

**\- Connor fait ce que tu aurais dû faire ! Être au côté de ton coéquipier pendant que des équipes le soignent... mais c'est trop demander au chieur que tu es !**

**\- Vas te faire foutre Hank !**

Gavin décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui de quitter cette conversation emprunte de remontrances. Il se dirigea sans se retourner vers la salle de pause. Il avait vraiment besoin de sa dose de caféine. Cette journée avait été longue et semblait ne pas vouloir se terminer. Il s'installa à une table et observa la télévision qui diffusait en boucle les informations. La pièce était vide. Finalement le silence en était presque pesant.

Ses pensées ressemblaient à des étoiles filantes. Il était incapable de les saisir. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il devait faire le point et écrire son rapport. Avant de se rendre à son bureau, le Détective prit le temps d'arroser les plantes qui agrémentaient la salle de pause. Il poussa un soupire lasse et se dirigea vers la pièce principale du commissariat. Ce dernier était presque vide. Hank avait disparu. _Tant mieux_ songea le Détective. Ce dernier sorti son téléphone et s'installa à son bureau. Aucun appel. Il commença à écrire un message à Tina Chen puis se ravisa. A quoi bon... elle penserait sûrement la même chose que les autre.

Gavin décida de se mettre au travail. Il avait deux rapports à écrire. Un étant plus simple à rédiger que le second. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et se transformèrent en heures. Le Détective décida de lancer la recherche quant à l'identité du tireur. Un mec, entre cinquante et soixante ans, de type caucasien. Il examina chaque civil qui avait réintégré officiellement Détroit. Aucune correspondance.

**\- Bordel... ce connard est rentré à Détroit en douce et ça ne doit pas être le seul...**

Si la police maintenait les patrouilles, dans une ville quasi déserte, la raison était là : en plus des civils qui réintégraient Détroit de manière officiel, il y avait tout un réseau secondaire : dealers, proxénètes et mafieux... Gavin Reed se prit la tête à deux mains. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de relever la tête et de voir que son ordinateur indiquait " 2:17AM ". Il poussa un soupire. Il croisa ses bras sur son bureau et déposa sa tête, ô combien lourde...

**\- Juste vingt minutes.**

Mais les minutes se transformèrent en heures. Il était environ cinq heures quand RK900 rentra au poste de police. Il se dirigea vers le box n°9 quand il aperçut le Détective Reed. Ce dernier n'avait aucune raison de rester aussi tard au poste. À moins que...

_I__ns__ta__bi__lité L__og__iciel_▲

RK900 s'approcha du Détective. Ce dernier semblait dormir profondément malgré sa position relativement inconfortable. RK900 observa un moment Gavin Reed et son environnement. Il semblait avoir lancé des recherches sur le tireur. Sans résultat à première vue. RK900 ôta sa veste et la déposa doucement sur les épaules du Détective. Ce dernier ronflait légèrement. Une ombre de sourire sembla se dessiner sur le visage de l'androïde. Il s'installa au bureau faisant face à celui du Détective. Il plaqua sa main contre l'interface et téléchargea les informations qu'il avait concernant le tireur sur le serveur centrale de la police.

* * *

**Christopher Gray**

Né le** : **18/06/1983 / Sans emploi

Casier judiciaire : Conduite en état d'ivresse.

* * *

Il était presque sept heures du matin quand l'officier Wilson, accompagné par un second policier, arrivèrent au commissariat en parlant quelque peu bruyamment. RK900 les fusilla de son regard de glace alors que le Détective Reed jura à moitié ensommeillé.

**\- ... putain... mais vous voyez pas que j'essaye de me reposer bande de trou d'cul ?! **

Gavin étira ses bras endolori et bailla de tout son soûl ! Il se massa la nuque et remarqua soudain la présence de RK900. Ce dernier lui adressa un léger signe de tête.

**\- Bonjour Détective Reed.**

**\- Ouai... b'jour.**

Gavin pivota afin de se lever et remarque la veste de RK900 au sol. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et jeta un œil à son propriétaire.

**\- On sème ses affaires maintenant ?!**

**\- D'après vos relevés corporels vous sembliez avoir légèrement froid lorsque vous dormiez.**

**\- Oh... mais... je dormais pas... je reposais mes yeux !**

RK900 lui adressa un sourire sarcastique. Gavin leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers son coéquipier. Il lui tendit la veste en étant semble-t-il quelque peu gêné.

**\- Tiens, reprends la Nine...**

**\- Nine ?**

**\- ... ouai... RK900 c'est vraiment pas pratique à prononcer. C'est putain de trop long surtout en mission. Alors que Nine... Court. Simple. Efficace... et c'est moins impersonnel.**

_I__ns__ta__bi__lité L__og__iciel_▲▲

RK900, désormais Nine, observa sa veste dans les mains du Détective.

**\- Merci. Dois-je en conclure que je peux vous appelez Gavin ?**

**\- Dans tes rêves toaster ! Dans tes rêves !**

Gavin lança doucement la veste à Nine qui la rattrapa aisément. Un sourire en coin légèrement amusé éclairait son visage. Nine lui rendit un semblant de sourire.

**\- Vous savez Détective, les androïdes ne rêvent pas... du moins pas comme les humains.**

**\- Oula toaster si tu me fais un cours de philosophie dès le petit matin... je vais avoir besoin de ma dose de caféine !**

Gavin commença à se diriger vers la salle de pause quand une main le rattrapa par le poignet. La prise était ferme mais avec une certaine... délicatesse. Après tout, Nine savait désormais que la structure des humains était fragile. Le Détective observa sans vraiment comprendre la réaction de son coéquipier.

**\- Prenez le temps de vous réveiller Détective. Laissez moi vous préparer votre café.**

**\- ... Ok.**

Le Détective se massa la nuque en observant Nine qui se dirigeait vers la salle de pause. Gavin poussa un soupir et héla l'androïde. Ce dernier se retourna.

**\- Merci Nine.**

_I__ns__ta__bi__lité L__og__iciel_▲


	7. Chapter 06

▲ **CHAPITRE 06 **▲

* * *

**03/26/2039**

Le Détective Reed et le modèle RK900, renommé récemment Nine, étaient chargés de la première enquête officielle depuis la réouverture de la ville de Détroit. Les citoyens commençaient tout juste à réintégrer leur logement. Cependant, certains individus avaient réussi à regagner la ville de manière illicite ! Christopher Gray, leur suspect dans cette affaire, en était un parfait exemple. Il fallait désormais le retrouver. Les drones de surveillance de la police allaient être remis en service dans quelques heures. Comme à son habitude, Gavin Reed buvait son café tout en observant les nouvelles du jour. Le reporter se trouvait sur un navire américain dans les eaux internationales en Arctique. Il était question de gisement de Thirium.

**\- Détective Reed !**

Le susnommé se retourna pour voir un visage bien connu du poste de police.

**\- Commandant Allen.**

Ce dernier s'approcha de Gavin avec un sourire, presque moqueur, qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il s'installa à côté du Détective et posa sa main, de manière amicale, sur l'épaule de son confrère.

**\- Je n'aurai jamais pensé te revoir ici... avec tous ces androïdes dans les parages !**

**\- Tu peux parler.**

**\- C'est vrai. Mais dis voir... un bar sympa a réouvert hier, ça te dirait qu'on aille y faire un tour, ce soir après nos services ? En souvenirs du bon vieux temps...**

Gavin observa le visage du Commandant Allen. Un étrange sourire flottait sur son visage. Le Détective plongea son regard dans le liquide noir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il savait pertinemment ce que sous entendait le Commandant du SWAT.

**\- Je suis sur une affaire. J'ai pas le temps.**

Il se leva précipitamment mais Allen s'empara de son bras. Gavin pouvait sentir les yeux sombres le fixer avec insistance.

**\- Gavin... juste une heure ou deux. On a passé de bon moments tous les deux.**

Le Détective avait les yeux rivés sur une plante ornementale. Il était incapable de relever la tête pour toiser son confrère. Sans crier gare, une personne se racla bruyamment la gorge. Les deux hommes tournèrent leurs visages, pour découvrir RK900, qui se tenait formellement à l'entrée de la salle de repos. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés.

**\- Détective Reed j'aurai besoin de vous pour accéder à un document.**

**\- Hey Gavin, tu travailles avec lui maintenant ?! Connor c'est ça ?**

**\- Je suis le modèle RK900. Connor est le prototype qui m'a précédé. Pourrai-je vous emprunter le Détective Reed ?**

**\- ... bien sûr !**

Gavin dégagea son bras d'un geste brusque et passa à coté de l'androïde. Il eut juste le temps de remarquer que sa LED était jaune et en mouvement. Gavin ne demanda pas son reste et alla s'installer à son bureau. Nine resta sur place, un instant, à fixer le Commandant Allen. Ce dernier se redressa, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés, et s'avança vers l'androïde qui ne bougea pas d'un iota.

**\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**\- Je vous prierai de ne plus importuner le Détective Reed pendant notre enquête.**

Allen laissa échapper un rire mauvais et quitta la pièce en prenant soin de bousculer Nine. Ce dernier se retourna et suivit du regard le Commandant. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau du Capitaine Fowler. Ses yeux, couleur de glace, changèrent de cible et se posèrent sur le Détective Reed. Ce dernier semblait également avoir observé le trajet du Commandant Allen. Le visage de Gavin se tourna vers celui de Nine, comme si le Détective avait senti le regard posé sur lui. Il détourna rapidement les yeux pour les plonger sur son écran de travail.

_I__ns__ta__bi__lité L__og__iciel_▲

Nine se dirigea vers le bureau de son coéquipier humain. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur son écran. Il ne semblait guère disposé à regarder autre chose... et clairement pas son coéquipier androïde.

**\- C'est quel document ?**

**\- Je peux accéder à l'ensemble de la base de donnée.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?! Tu m'as bien dis avoir besoin de moi pour accéder à un document ? **

**\- ... j'ai menti.**

Gavin en était complètement pantois. Les bras auraient presque pu lui en tomber ! Finalement il daigna se retourner pour sermonner son coéquipier. Le visage sérieux de ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire. Mais ce ne fut pas ce détail qui interpella le Détective, ce fut son regard ! Comme si la glace de ses yeux étaient en train de fondre. Il y avait un sorte de bienveillance dans le regard de Nine alors que celui-ci observait silencieusement son coéquipier. Gavin se retourna vivement pour regarder à nouveau les dossiers sur son écran.

**\- Depuis quand un androïde peut mentir ?!**

**\- Vous sembliez mal à l'aise et je n'ai pas apprécié la conduite du Commandant Allen à votre égard. **

Le Détective haussa les sourcils et voulu répliquer néanmoins Nine affichait une expression qui le dissuada. Il regardait fixement le Commandant Allen qui discutait avec le Capitaine Fowler. Les yeux de Nine étaient à nouveau froids et tranchants comme une épée de glace. Le même regard qu'il avait eu lors de leur rencontre. Non. Gavin songea que ce regard était encore plus menaçant. Il ne pouvait pas voir la LED de son coéquipier pourtant il aurait parié une certaine somme que cette dernière était jaune...voire rouge ?! Gavin passa son pouce sur la cicatrice de son nez.

**\- Hey toaster ! Et si tu prenais une chaise ? Tu me mets mal à l'aise à rester debout derrière moi ! Taxe celle de Chris pendant qu'il est en patrouille.**

Gavin et Nine examinèrent plusieurs dossiers. Ces derniers jours, lors de patrouilles, la police avait retrouvé une demie douzaine de corps désossés et non identifiables. Ils se trouvaient clairement dans une impasse. Aucun mode opératoire. Aucun mobile. Gavin était en train de maugréé à tout va quand une alerte résonna sur son écran. Un drone venait de repérer le suspect.

**\- C'est parti Nine ! Enregistre la position du suspect et rejoins moi au garage. Il est temps de coffrer ce connard ! **

Les clés de la voiture de patrouille tournaient entre les doigts du Détective. Une mélodie familière résonna dans le parking souterrain quand il déverrouilla le véhicule de police. Gavin allait prendre place derrière le volant quand une voix le héla. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il laissa échapper un juron exaspéré.

**\- Hey Gavin ! Un détective assigné aux patrouilles... c'est vraiment triste !**

**\- La ferme Allen ! Garde tes railleries pour les rookies ! Hors de question que je prenne mon bijou pour une enquête. Si jamais ça tourne mal, je préfère que ça soit une voiture de patrouille qui ramasse, quitte à subir les foudres de Fowler.**

**\- C'est quoi déjà le modèle ? Une Camaro ?**

**\- Une Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 2019 ! Une merveille !**

Allen se reprocha de Gavin. Ce dernier recula et baissa le visage pour observer ses chaussures. Il passa nerveusement son pouce sur sa cicatrice.

**\- Quand est-ce que je vois cette merveille... Gav' ?**

Sa voix était basse presque un murmure. A nouveau, le Détective voulu se dérober mais le Commandant le rattrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre la portière de la voiture. Gavin était incapable de bouger face à Allen. Pourtant une seule et unique pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête : fuir ! Il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Allen alors que celui-ci se rapprochait dangereusement. Avant même de faire un geste pour se dégager de cette scabreuse situation, une main enserra l'épaule de Allen et le projeta sans une once de délicatesse en arrière. Il fut obliger de lâche sa prise sur le bras du Détective. Nine se posta devant Gavin.

_I__ns__ta__bi__lité L__og__iciel_▲▲

**\- Je vous ai clairement demandé de ne pas importuner le Détective durant notre enquête !**

**\- Gavin, rappelles à ton androïde de se mêler de ses affaires ! Sinon il finira à la décharge ! **

La présence de Nine fut comme un électrochoc ! Ou bien est-ce là menace de Allen ?! Mais une chose était sûre : le Détective était à nouveau lui-même. Ce dernier poussa légèrement Nine sur le côté et pointa un doigt accusateur en direction du Commandant du SWAT.

**\- Je te préviens Allen ! Tu menaces encore Nine et je te coffre pour menace de mort aux vues des nouvelles lois ! On a une enquête à mener ! On a pas de temps à perdre avec un connard dans ton genre ! **

_I__ns__ta__bi__lité L__og__iciel_▲

Pour Gavin la discussion était close. Il allait ouvrir la portière conducteur quand un rire caustique résonna dans le parking souterrain.

**\- Comme c'est triste ! Finalement tu es comme tout le monde Gavin. Tu as succomber à un " jouet " en plastique... **

Le susnommé afficha un rictus mauvais. Sans crier gare le Détective fit volte face et colla un direct du droit au visage du Commandant Allen. Ce dernier fut légèrement déséquilibré et recula de quelques pas. Il se frotta sa mâchoire endolorie par le coup poing.

**\- T'es vraiment un connard Allen ! Viens Nine, contrairement à certain, on a encore du boulot !**

Sans accorder la moindre attention supplémentaire au Commandant Allen, Gavin et Nine quittèrent le parking souterrain.


End file.
